


Checkmate

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Checkmate

**Title:** Checkmate  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Wizard chess  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** No warnings.  
 **A/N:** Ron plays the most important game of his life.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Checkmate

~

Ron smiled, and with deliberate intent, manoeuvred his last pawn into place. “Harry, you look miserable.”

“Broke up with Simon.”

Hermione shook her head. “Honestly, Harry, you need to find a good boyfriend, someone who knows you well, who cares about you--” She trailed off, looking between him and Ron speculatively.

“What?” Ron asked.

“ _You’re_ gay.”

“So?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You two are perfect for each other.”

Harry’s head popped up and it was as if he was seeing Ron for the first time.

Hermione smirked, triumphant. “Excuse me.”

And as Harry and Ron leaned together, Ron thought, _Checkmate!_

~


End file.
